Hunter: War of Shadows
by AutumnStarr
Summary: this story is based on a Roleplaying game of the same name, the characters are all new, and it is set in the World of Darkness
1. First Meetings part I

The sun was just starting to shine into Hideo's room when he heard Yuriko's voice and awoke from his slumber. "Hideo?" she said as she softly pushed his door open. "You still aren't up? It's two in the afternoon."

Hideo rolled over and tried to ignore her, curling even tighter into a ball in a very unhumanlike manner. When she entered his room and began to shake his shoulder, however, he found it impossible to feign sleep any longer. "It's Saturday, no school," he mumbled.

"Silly, you still need to get up before the day is gone. Mom and Dad have already left. You just going to sleep all day?"

"Maybe," he replied, a grin forming on his face.

"Get up! she shouted, and pulled the covers from his bed. Hideo huffed and began to stretch. "And put your tails away. Why do you sleep with those out anyway? What if Mom or Dad found you like that?

Hideo crawled from the bed and began to dress, putting on whatever clothes he grabbed from the enormous pile on the floor. He retracted his tails, changing fully human. "I forget," he replied. He stood and moved to his dresser where a myriad of technological devices lay sprawled across the top. He picked up three cellphones, a flashlight, two CDs, and a pair of headphones. These he placed in his various pockes, except for the headphones which he placed over his neck, the cord dangling in the air. Last thing he picked up was his watch, this he took great care in placing on his wrist. It had been his first birthday present, his parents giving it to him shortly after he'd been adopted. "Race you to breakfast!" he shouted and sprinted from the room.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuriko said, chasing after Hideo.

By the time the commotion in Hideo's residence, two doors down, reached Fenrir, Fenrir had been in his back yard stretched out enjoying the sun for a full hour or more. Not that anyone who passed would know it was him, he looked as if he were the family dog being lazy on a nice morning, his wolf form being more comfortable to him than his awkward human and demi-human forms. In his human form, Fenrir rarely left his house which made all the children (and some of the teenagers) in the neighborhood extremely curious. His wolfish naps almost never went uninterrupted, even in the mornings, just that day at least a dozen of the neighborhood's residents had come by to try and pet him or torment him. He had just fallen asleep when Hideo's house suddenly came alive and woke him back up, so, needless to say he was NOT a happy puppy.

Growling under his breath he stood up on all four legs stiffly and muttered to himself, "It never fails, every time I fall asleep they just happen to become particularly noisy. I wish I didn't have to guard my identity so damn closely or I could have went over there, changed, scared the wits out of them, and been done with it long ago." To the best of Fenrir's knowledge, no one anywhere near his house was a Shapechanger of any kind, which was why he had picked this neighborhood. He liked his life of seclusion, but now it looked like he was going to have to go to next door and ask the neighbors to keep it down.

Fenrir finally stretched enough of his muscles to move comfortably and let out a long agitated wolf howl before padding inside so he could change. Once he had changed to his human form he went and put in his special contacts that made his eyes look green instead of yellow and got dressed in his usual attire before heading next door and ringing the doorbell, trying to keep his face completely blank of all emotion.

The doorbell rang. Hideo and Yuriko had each been in the middle of eating their own overfilled bowl of whatever sugar-cereal they could find and pour into the same dish when it happened. For a moment they paused, mid-chew, and stared at one another. Then there came the scraping of chairs on the floor, the sprinting to the door, (Hideo leaping over the furniture rather than running around) and the sudden loud slam as they both crashed into the door at approximately the same time.

Giggling furiously they both struggled to open the door. Hideo finally won, pulling the door open. His mouth still half-full of cereal he looked up at this newcomer with curious eyes, "Hi. Wh- mpf phmph?" He asked.

Yuriko giggled. Having swallowed already she told the man, "He said, who are you? He's so rude. Can we help you?"

Fenrir tilted his head to the side a little, a habit from his other forms, when he was asked who he was, he wasn't used to that kind of question. But, instead of complaining about the rudeness he said, "Its ok, I know a lot of people...like that...anyway, I live next door and, not to sound like some old nag or something, you guys were making a lot of noise, disturbed my dog. Would you mind keeping it down a little?" He actually smiled a little at their innocence, it was very refreshing after all the wanton curiosity he was used to from others in the neighborhood.

_Once more out in the north, 696 was crazy, why did I ever whoa!_ White Lady(AKA Francis White) made a hard left turn onto Fenrir and Hideo's street as another car narrowly missed hitting hers, "Crazy Loon, why don't you watch where-- What the- ?" White Lady shouted seeing the purple look to the guy, "Oh great not again and I just had this car washed too" White Lady hit the gas and tossed a present backwards, leaving the Witch diveing out of her car thinking she tossed a bomb or something, instead it was just smoke and a flowery scent.

Hideo watched the car scene with interest, completely ignoring Fenrir for the moment. Then after a second turned back to Fenrir. "You have a dog! he yelled. "I didn't know that!" and with a quickness that might have surprised even the werewolf in front of him, Hideo scrambled out the front door past the larger man and ran down the sidewalk toward the nearby house.

"Hideo! You can't go in there, that's not your home!" Yuriko screamed after him. To the man in front of her she said, "I'm sorry for my brother, he's ecclectic. But you'd better go catch him or he's just gonna run in." Though she spoke english well, she did have a slight Japanese accent, though not as much of one as Hideo.

Hideo bounded down the sidewalk, dropping to all fours as he turned the corner, then stood to run across the neighbors yard toward the front door.

the Saturday edition of the Detroit News and Free Press landed on Hideo's front step just a few feet away from where Fenrir was standing, the Headline read.

**Mass death in south Ann Arbor after building collapse, total dead 42, injured 17**

underneath that there was a smaller headline...

**Local Detroit man injured in fight with "Vampire" says there are more**

on the front page there was a picture of the man after the fight with the Vampire. the picture read.

"Thomas York, now faces ten years to life in jail for the death of Sir Joe Greenstone, trial to be held on Monday"

There was also news in the Sports section as well as the Automotive section as well.

**Lions Hire New Fullback**

as well as

**Ford to unviel the new Five Hundred Tonight**

Yuriko picked up the paper, reading it as she did so. "Uh-oh," she whispered to herself, though not quiet enough to keep it from those with keen ears. "Here, too?"

Finally pulling to a smooth stop between the two houses, White Lady looked around, _This has to be the place, at least I hope it is, if the info is wrong the guy that gave me this is dead_ she thought looking at her map, _Woodward Ave, 22 mile road back that-a-way, so this is the place_ White Lady then started to fold up her maps when she saw out of the corner of her eyes, a smallish form go dashing past.

_Yup I think that was the kid, was it?_ White Lady thought turning to follow Hideo as he started for Fenrir's place, _I wonder..._ White Lady opened her door and stepped out of her car, looking over the top of the Mustang she called to Hideo, "where you headed kiddo?"

Hideo didn't pause at all as he dashed across the yard, sprinting for the man's front door. "He has a dog! I'm gonna see it," he shouted over his shoulder. Reaching the porch he bounded up the stairs and turned the knob intending on dashing inside.

With an oath, Fenrir took off after Hideo catching up to him right as he reached the door, knowing it was too late he bounded through the door after him and ran straight to his bedroom where he quickly shed his clothes, shook his head to dislodge his contacts and changed to his wolf form. As soon as his front pads touched the ground he bounded out of his room, barking like a dog would if he thought there was an intruder in his territory. He stopped in front of Hideo growling a threat if he moved any more toward the interior of the house.

Cale wearing his usual non sleeved white shirt and baggy black trousers, was walking down the street quite tiredly hadnt even noticed the speeding car exchange go past him, he was holding a small backpack slung over his shoulder packed with his story books and comics.

he was heading back to his house which was exactly opposite from hideo's accross the road, still completely oblivious of whats going on he stopped at the end of the path infront of his house and dropped the bag and stretched

"I wish grandma would stop training me so hard" he yawned then went to pick up his bag, "its as if shes expecting something bad to happen!?!" Turns his head sideways seeing Ms. White and the comotion accross the road. "Nah, im not that lucky" Cale walked to the edge of the curb "Hey Yuriko, I Told You Ya Need To keep Your Brother On A Leash" Cale smiled and waved at Yuriko

White Lady set a arm on the roof of her car, _Yup this is the place_ she thought, hearing the barking from inside Fenrir's house, she shut her car door and went up the walk, in her hand was a small piece of paper, she looked at the adress, _Wait...is that, no not this house, might be the next over, or maybe across the street for all I know_ hearing the growl she entered Fenrir's place and looked around, _Not as much stuff as my old husbands mother's attic_ she thought looking around the place, as she searched for where Hideo and Fenrir were.

Fenrir heard the new arrival enter the house and snapped his head to an angle where he could see them both. He recognised the scent of a Cecillian but he didnt like the fact that she was there one bit. Deciding that it was time to say screw the consequences. He changed into his demi-human form and growled "What do you want Cecillian? Why are you in my house?"

cocking her head to the side when she saw both Hideo and Fenrir, she took a deep sinff, _Great, Lycan, wonderful, this ain't the house that's for sure_ White Lady thought seeing Fenrir change into his half wolf form, she was tempted to change into her half Cecillian form but thought against it. "I see I'm in the wrong house, was looking for someone that knew of a vampire fight not far from here" she said, so far this was bad, maybe she should take off when she should've, but she didn't

Fenrir's expression lightened just a hair, "You mean all that noise last night? Who DOESNT know about it? Hell it bugged me so much that I went and watched, pretty entertaining actually." At the memory he cracked a smile...or rather the closest that form can come to a smile, "I always have hated Vampires, I love to watch them be annihilated." He was no longer being menacing, he was simply standing there, not wanting to go back to wolf form because he would be shorter than everyone and not wanting to go back to his human form because he would be naked.

Hideo screamed in excitment when Fenrir first emerged as a wolf. "You're a wolf! I love wolfies!" However, when he shifted into his half-wolf form Hideo let out a long sigh of disappointment. "Aw... you're just another ga... um... wolf-guy," he finished, unable to remember the correct word.

He turned quickly as White Lady entered. "Hi, who are you?" he asked


	2. First Meetings part II

Looking to Fenrir White Lady handed him the saturday ed. of the paper, "you think he's lying that there's more? it is not just vampires that the man had killed, but many...shall we say...rots, better know as the walking dead? to everyone else, they looked like a normal everyday person like a firend or family member, this man is being held not just for Greenstones death but for the deaths of ten others as well." she told Fenrir.

Turning to Hideo, when he asked who she was she said, "My name is Francis White, most people call me White Lady though, who are you kid?" she asked, a soft smile on her otherwise calm face.

"Let me go get changed and Ill look at this when I get back." Fenrir replied, walking into his bedroom and closing the door. He picked up all his clothing and got dressed, thinking about the events the paper had been talking about. As he was finally putting his trench coat back on he opened his bedroom door and walked out standing tall and graceful as he took the paper from Francis (who shall forever more be called "white" in my posts) and scanned it quickly. "There were more here than those reported dead. As I remember there were several hundred humans around when the...incident...occurred." he said in a quiet voice, almost as if he meant to say it to himself.

White Lady nodded when Fenrir said he'd be back in a minute or two, so she merely waited, looking at Hideo wondering what breed _he_ was...if he was a breed that is.

when Fenrir returned White Lady had to work hard to keep her eyes from actually giving Fenrir a hard once-over, she nodded again when he spoke of there being more then ten, "yes there was, only other time there was that many was when that building fell, it was ready to be demolished anyhow so I lured a few inside, then let the construction crew do the rest" she said.

"Though I haven't killed a vampire in a few years so, that's been OK until now" she pointed to the paper.

"Yeah," Fenrir said absentmindedly, "they've been hiding for a year or two now, no clue why, they just have." As he spoke he reached up and scratched himself behind his right ear, staring off into the distance, he appeared in deep thought. Suddenly he snapped out of it, shaking his head much like the wolf that was his second form he turned his yellow eyes back to White. "When was the last time you actually saw a vampire, or a lycan? Judging from your reaction when you saw my other form its been quite a while since you saw a lycan."

"Well, lets see, last I killed a Vampire was about three years ago, then it was a few years, I'd say about two, maybe three years before that when I last saw a Lycan" White Lady said, leaning against the door frame, "I've seen one or two Simba as well as a Khara, but that was a while ago, then I've been seeing more Warlocks these days then I've seen football players at the SuperBowl"

White Lady went on, "I ended up killing my late husband, he himself was a Warlock and never told me, treated like a...well...lets just say the Honeymoon was over" she said looking lost in thought.

Fenrir walked over and gently put a comforting arm around her. "Yeah Warlocks tend to be like that," He said quietly, "He was probably cheating on you too since the mere name 'warlock' means 'oath breaker'." He kindly squeezed her shoulder then let his arm drop thinking that he might be making her uncomfortable and gave a rare smile to show he understood.

Hideo watched the two, then answered White's question, "I'm Hideo. Are you a wolf-people too?" When the two began to talk he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's a Lycan? You're a g... a ga... I don't remember but it wasn't lycan."

Hideo moved with an almost unnatural quickness to attempt to snatch the newspaper from White. Even if he didn't he moved to read it. "What's that say, I don't know english words very well. And why is everyone talking about the leeches?"

White Lady smiled when Hideo asked if she was also a wolf person, she shook her head no, "I'm a Ceillican, err, better known as a werecat actually" she said, she stiffened a bit when Fenrir came close, then she seemed to losen up a bit, "you keep thinking of the word Garu don't you?" she asked Hideo, unwittingly answering his question of what he thought Fenrir and herself was, only White Lady was actually one of Gaia's servants, she wasn't sure of Fenrir though, though she did think of him as a Lycan, but now...

"Yeah, garou! That's it. I know the other word, hakken, but that's not what the one's here in the states are called. So you'd be a Khan? Or is that different in the states for the kitties, too?" He asked. He kept turning the paper, trying to get a better angle. "I can't read this, I don't know the english letter enough." He thrust it back to White. "What's it say about the leeches?"

Hideo crawled up onto the back of a nearby chair, perching there and waiting for White's reply. To Fenrir he asked, "So you're not a garou? You did the change-wolf-man thing they do. Are you sure you don't have a dog?"

Fenrir chuckled a little, "No little one I don't have a dog, I just sometimes prefer to be in my wolf form rather than my human form so I say I have a dog." With that he shrugged and added, "It leads to a very quiet life. Anyway, I know that term, Garou, its just another name for what I am. Lycan is short for Lycanthrope which is scientific speak for Werewolf, understand little one?" Fenrir smiled, he really did like the innocence of this one and his sister.

Hideo rolled his eyes. "Well anyone who can't tell the difference in a hakken and a dog is just dumb. Yuriko could even before she met me." Turning back to White he then added, "What's it say? I want to know what the leeches are doing!"

White Lady turned to the youngling kid, "I'm somewhat related to the Khan yes, but I'm a Ceillican actually, more of a White Lion to a Housecat kind, nevermind for now," she said.

"Leeches? what do you mean by that?...oh you mean the Vampires, oh well that's a whole nother ball game right there" White Lady said, "They're waking up, far as I know." she said.

Hideo pointed at the paper emphatically, "Yes, but you read it on the paper, what's it _say_?" He stood on the back of the chair now, he seemed to have no trouble whatsoever standing in such a precarious situation. "I wanted to know what the paper says about the vamps."

White Lady read from the paper, "'Man kills 'Vampire' says there are more.' then under the picture of the killer, it says' Thomas York of Sterling Heights now faces ten years to life in jail for the murder of Sir Joe Greenstone'...it doesn't say anything of the Vampires and what they are doing though" she said.

Hideo cocked his head to the side, a very inhuman gesture. "So is this Thomas guy a leech? I don't think he's gonna like jail. There's windows for the sun." Hideo leaped from the back of the chair with exceptional ease to perch on the back of the nearby couch. "But where there's one leech, there's a whole lot more. We should go find them so they don't make with the killing of even more people. I'll go get my katana!" And with that he was out the door in a flash.

It would take him only moments to grab his weapon and explain to Yuriko that he had to go kill the nasty leeches now. In those precious few calm seconds Fenrir and White had a small chance to discuss things without the overactive teenager. Soon, however, he would return, eager to fight.

"Actually the guy is the one that killed the vampire-- wait dang it there he goes" White Lady said, she turned to Fenrir, setting the paper down on the table nearby, "I'm thinking something is up with him, like for one thing, how was he able to balance so well on the back of that chair?" she asked.

Fenrir sighed, "I think he might be a Kitsune...very rare. Anyway since he went to get his katana let me get my weapons too." With that he calmly walked out of the room into his bedroom, belted on his twin wakazashi and walked back out into the room. "Now what were you saying?" he asked White calmly.

_A Kitsune? hmmm...wasn't told that_ White Lady thought nodding when Fenrir left, some time to herself, _OK so, you have a kid with a katana, another is getting his weapons, Francis, your gonna need a bigger car._ With that thought she looked out the front door which was still somewhat open, looking out she wondered if there was a car she could hot-wire or "borrow" one, she was hoping to find a small truck or the like but anything would do.

When Fenrir came back she asked him, "You have a car right? all I have is a two door cupe out front" she pointed to the white Mustang at the curb, she looked back outside(this time to the driveway), and smiled, _Perfect, hope it has a manual transmission_ she thought as she turned back to Fenrir, "That black Bronco II yours?" she asked.

Hideo rushed back into the room, sword in hand. He stopped when he saw the swords at Fenrir's side. "You have wakizashi's? Who trained you? Where's your katana?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Waiting for a reply he leaped back onto the back of the chair. "Okay, I'm ready to go," he said to White. "Are we gonna run or drive the weaver-toys?"

Fenrir smiled, "I don't use Katana, these Wakazashi are one for each hand. And as for training...well my trainer has been dead for many years," he said, "And how about you, who trained you little one?" In Fenrir's opinion there weren't many in this day and age who could properly train someone to fight with swords.

Hideo cocked his head again. "One in each hand? That's weird. Didn't your master give you a katana too? Hideo turned back to White, "C'mon, tell me. Are we gonna take the weaver-toy you have or not?" Then, realizing he was asked a question he turned back to Fenrir, "Oh, I was trained by Sensei Yamizaki Kotoru. I mean, Kotoru and then Yamizaki. You people do everything backwards. I'm okay at it but not as good as him. But he says that's okay since I'm not doshi anyway."

_Waever toy?...oh he means the car_ White Lady though, then asked Hideo, "You mean my car outside right?" she asked him as she looked the young Kitsune over, she smiled when he said of doing everything backwards.

"Actually Hideo, was it?...I'm hoping to have a car that can fit the three of us, I was only planning on fiting one in my car, but that's too small in itself" she said.

"Well I don't have one of the big weaver-toys. Maybe someone will have one to borrow? We could ask." Hideo went to look out the window, perching on the nearby bookcase, careful not to knock anything over. He scanned the street for any suitable vehicle. "What about that one?" he asked, pointing at a nearby truck.

Going to the window Hideo was pointing out of, White Lady seemed to smile, now that was a truck, from the angle they were looking at it, it was either a F450 or a C2500, but from there she could see it had all wheel drive, not to mention big wheels as well, "It might work if somebody has the keys to it" she said.

Fenrir rolled his eyes, "Or we could just use my Bronco in the driveway." He said with a mocking voice jingling the keys in the air in front of him. "Its a stick shift but those are easier." Then with a smile he said, "Besides, I had it armor plated and bullet proof glass installed, that baby is a tank."


	3. First Meetings part III

"Peh, people and their weaver-shooters. They always think those are way more useful than they are. But I don't care, can I drive?" Hideo snatched at the keys, intending on running out the door. If Fenrir dodged Hideo would run out anyway and climb upon the bronco, waiting for the other two. If Hideo managed to grab the keys he would leap into the driver's seat and begin starting the vehicle.

Cale noticed that no one had noticed him and started to walk back towards his house, picking up his saturday newspaper on his porch along the way and nearly gasped as he entered the house through the front door, he had noticed the vampire sighting and quickly looked over the picture to make sure he wasnt in the picture, "damn that was lucky..."

Cale looked out the window and then thought '_maybe Ms. White is a reporter out for a story,so whats she doing over there? ... the lycanthrope, i knew i wasnt the only shape changer out there_" , rubbing his nose remembering the distinctive smell.

_"If shes a reporter and hes the lycant, theyll be going back to the battle ground. bummer if they disturb the area all of them will bloody wake up... I'd better go and watch them"_  
Cale slamed the newspaper down on a small coffee table in the middle of the living room and tossed his bag of books on the couch then headed into the study and moves three books from his bookcase and pulled out a small thin but longish bag with his mountable blades in it, and also a small satchel with throwing knives in which he attached to his belt, holding the bag in his right hand he went into the kitchen scaffs a sausage roll down his throat then 2 pints of milk then dashed out his back door to a path outside the back of his house and started running to where he was fighting off those dead beats and the other guy he tried to help.

Seeing the keys in Fenrir's hand White Lady said simply, "Or that, it has all whell drive right?" she then asked, looking from the keys to Fenrir, then back to the keys, then from those to Hideo who was trying to snatch them away then dash off to the Bronco when he didn't get the keys, "Well, you know where the fight was, as well as the dust that was the result of the fight, so, lets go" she said heading for the door.

Once outside she headed first for her car on the curb, opening the trunk she took out her own weapons, putting her twin swords on her hips and the hand guns where they were to go(also on her hips), the longbow she had left home.

Hideo crawled up to perch on top of the bronco. "C'mon, let's _go!_" he yelled, bobbing up and down for emphasis. "We gotta find them so they don't get any more people. Get the weaver-toy moving!" He was obviously ready to go.

Closeing the trunk of her car White Lady watched as Hideo perched atop the Bronco II, She herself wanted to go on this gig, see what the Vampire did and why he did it. She locked her car and started for Fenrir's Bronco, as she did so she called up to Hideo, "do your parents aloow you to ride atop the family car?"

Hideo crawled into the window as she started the Bronco II. "No, I have to ride in the weaver-toy. But that's okay." He perched on the balls of his feet, even sitting in the front seat. Then he pulled the seatbelt across his chest. "'Kay, let's go now!" Hideo waited, eager to get where they were going.

After getting out of the neighborhood he changed into his werecat form and ran on all fours putting the bag with his swords in on his back

when he arrived he noticed there wasnt anyone around, and then sniffed slightly smelling the rotten air then walked over to his usual bunker to wait for the journalist, the lycant and the kitsune

while he sat waiting he took the swords out of thier bag and cliped them into place on the bracers he wore constantly"_hopefully I wont have to use these, what does a journalist want with a lycant and why hasnt the lycant feasted on her very essence yet?... maybe he's gonna bring her out here and kill her. Which strikes a question if he was here last night why didnt he help or jump in? I dont like this. I dont like this one bit."_

he sat and waits in his makeshift bunker to one side of rubble

Fenrir smiled and held the keys just out of Hideo's reach then tossed them to White. "Yeah its a four wheel drive, and you're probably a better driver than I am. But if you want to drive in Four Wheel we have to lock the hubcaps," he said with a smile. He didn't really drive much, only when he went out into the country to one of his quiet spots. When he did drive though...well lets just say every cop in town would probably be after him within a couple minutes. So it was deffinately better if White drove.

Cale started to get bored suddenly remembered that he left some food here lastnight and started patting the ground and then looked behind the rock he'd sat against and there was a paper bag with a few cans of soda and some chocolate inside. He reached in and grabed a chocolate bar turning back to human so he didnt matt his fur then opened a can of cherry cola to wash it down with only taking sips to make it last.

_"hmm I wonder whats taking them so long?... perhaps thier already here"_

he took a closer look outside the bunker thru one of the gaps in the rocks and sat back down again already knowing he had the best view of the area

_"nah I woulda seen em by now, besides thier driving I woulda heard by now too. maybe shes one of those investigater journalists and she's interrorgating him.. Cale you and your imagination I'm sure everything will be fine, infact I'd hazard a guess at thier not even gonna come. see I was worried about nothing..._" just as he thought about packing up and going back home he stopped himself  
_"hmm no id better stay just incase_" he sat back down and drank the cherry cola again before adjusting his seat to look through the cracks again

Catching the keys White Lady said, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now I'll stick with two wheel drive" she said getting in as Hideo was already waiting inside the Bronco, once Fenrir was inside she started the truck up and headed to where the fight was at.

Hideo rode with excitement. He constantly rolled the windows up, and then down, and then up. When he tired of that he changed the radio station for a few minutes. Seeing the cigarette lighter he pulled it from the socket and began digging in his pockets. "I have something for that!" he said excitedly and jammed a cell-phone charger into it, letting the other end of the cord dangle freely with nothing attached. He then reached over and turned the windshield wipers on, laughing happily when they began going back and forth. "I love weaver-toys!"

Smiling at how Hideo seemed to be injoying himself at a time like this seemed to unnerve White a bit, seems he'd never been thru this type of thing before, making a turn off of Woodward, White pulled into what was once a construction area, driving slow she pulled to a stop about 150 feet to the left of where Cale was at, turning off the Bronco, she tossed the keys to Fenrir, "Nice ride" she said opening her door to get out, stepping out onto the hardpacked rock road, White looked around, "So this is the place, it is very close to your homes, be careful, there might be more somewhere close by" White told Hideo, hoping the little guy wouldn't run off like a shot.

A strange smell hit White as she headed some what closer to Cale's bunker, _well, this was the place_ she thought looking down, there was a pile of grey ash-like dust, partly covering a metal stake, _Whatever Thomas used sure worked._ White thought as she crouched down to pick up, and examine the dust and stake.

Her hopes were wasted however. As soon as the bronco pulled to a stop Hideo bolted from the car. Crawling out the window and leaving the charger plugged in he ran to a nearby pile of bricks, scrambling to the top in seconds. He looked around. "I don't see any, are they awake yet?" He continued looking for a moment, then ran to get a better vantage point. In only seconds he was crawling up a scaffolding and walking, seemingly without problem, across a narrow metal beam connected to the main structure. Perching here he began scanning the area.

_Well, there goes Hideo, the boy is a fast one, I wonder how his parents can live with him?_ White Lady thought standing back up with the stake in her hands, she looked up as Hideo started upwards on the scaffolding as well that the metal beams.

Hoping he could hear her from so high up, White Lady called up to him, "Do you see anything? or far that matter _smell_ anything?"

Then a new smell hit her sensitive Ceilican nose, _Another Bastet? wonder where?_ White Lady thought as she started looking around, she ended up standing in front of the window like opening of Cale's hide-away, all he could see was her legs, as well as the three-claw-and-mark tattoo of the Ceilican Tribe, the Missing Ceilican Tribe.

Hideo called down to her, "No, silly, I have to be all furry to smell." He shifted as he spoke, finishing nearly as the last words came from his now-muzzle. Standing where there had been a teenage boy there was now a small arctic fox, furiously sniffing the air. His four tails wagged happilly behind him. He shook his head at White Lady indicating, "no."

Cale shifted back into his were catform as they pulled up in the big car and watched curiously. not making a sound but noticing how annoyingly loud the boy was being thinking to himself_ 'if their not awake they will be if he doesnt shut up'.  
_  
Cale's eyes opened wider as Ms. White was then standing right in front of his hideaway and he saw the tattoo on her leg and he merely just raised a brow at it, not knowing what it was or what it meant he didnt give it another thought, he caught her scent quite strongly as she was right in front of him, but also the unfamiliar smell of a fox demon and the pungent smell of the lycant stading near his car


	4. First Meetings part IV

_OK Francis, this is a construction site, so where else does a few more live, why here of all places?_ White wondered as she stpped closer to Cale's hide-away, then turned as something caught her ears, something...dragging.

Looking up to see Hideo as a white fox, as well as seeing him shake his head no, what was that noise coming from?? White then turned, she was right next to the opening, the tattoo was now clear to see befor eshe moved off, she went to the same scaffolding as Hideo had done, then climbed up, but not as fast.

Once on the same level with Hideo, White moved down a ways into the mostly finished building, looking around from the noise.

What she heard she didn't see, but Hideo saw it well, more like them actually. Four seemingly dead guys were working on part of the building, doing the newly poured cement floor on the otherside, but noplace near where White had gone.

Hideo wondered what the dead men could possibly be up to. He could smell them with ease by now, their stench wafting up to him. Hideo crouched down on the beam and began skulking nearer to the men. When he was nearly right above them he watched carefully, attempting to figure out what they were doing. He stayed in his vulpus form, he was smallest and best at hiding as just a fox.

Fenrir sniffed the air a little, getting a feel for what was there and where. Catching the scent of a were-cat other than White, he sighed and shook his head a little. "I wonder if I should tell them or not," he said to himself. "I mean hell they should be able to smell him too." Sighing he leaned back against his truck and kept his yellow eyes glued on the spot the other scent was coming from just in case it was hostile.

Not seeing anything White turned back, she found a stair well and went down it, quiet as she could, when she got to the ground she saw that Fenrir was still standing next to the truck, looking up where Hideo was at, and seeing him in another area, White walked backwards as she looked up, sensing Fenrir was either uneasy or just plain bored she asked, "what do you smell?"

Hideo looked to the other two, still by the vehicle. _How do I get their attention without giving myself away?_ he thought, _I should have let us talk telepathically before I climbed up here. Drat._ He began waving his tails back and forth, hoping they would notice him. The men below him were still working and Hideo doubted they would look up.

Fenrir turned and looked at White at just about the time that three zombies rose up about 20 feet to his left. Hooking his thumb at them boredly he said "That." and drew one of his Wakazashi with a fluid grace that spoke of years of practice and began messing with the blade. "Dont chase them, let them come to us, they cant move so fast anyway, Rigor Mortis and all that you know."

Turning as the three appeared White had an idea, these guys seemed to in workmen uniform, they had the hard hats on, as well as the orange vests, but they seemed to be talking between themselves, not looking they way, but they did move in a stop motion kind of way. so these guys were mostly dead, White didn't moved, there was no way she could, she wanted to jump the things but held herself in check.

One of the things, not knowing that the two could see them from what they truly were, came up to them and asked, "do either of you know a cheap barber?" the thing looked from Fenrir to White then to the weapons on them, "in that case, you know the nearst polic station?"

Hideo paused as he looked back at the two by the car, still wagging his tails. _There's some over there, too?_ he thought. Well, that meant they were here for a reason. Four zombie-people could still be seen as an accident. Seven was a conspiricy. Hideo watched, he wanted to make sure Fenrir and White were okay and didn't need his help. He prepared himself just in case.

whispering to himself as he sat looking out at the goings on _"okay the lycant knows im here, the journalist is dumbfounded and quite literally awestruck, hideo is safe out of the way and the zombies havent figured anything out yet. i mean c'mon its broad daylight i know their stupid but even they must realise thier rotting openly... this is getting really weird_"

Cale shuffled slightly in his seat as his bum was getting numb for sitting there for so long and then remembered the tattoo on Ms. Whites leg and also remembered that his grandma has the same tatoo on her left shoulder blade.

"_ok now I'm confused how is my grandma and that journalist connected?"_

_Oh boy, the dead thing is asking for a barber, he _does_ need a shave though_ White thought looking the dead guy over, _Yeah, he needs a shave, and a haircut down to about...here_ as the thought passed her mind White turned away then spun back, one of her swords in hand, neatly taking off the thing's head, butt...still stood, "OK this...is very bad" White said backing up

without even realising he spoke leaning forwards from his seat, "_holy crap she attacked it. thats it I cant risk these zombies awaking the rest of the horde not now, besides if she knows grandma I gotta find out how_"

Cale clenched his fists and jumped right out of the rubble some of the stones falling ontop of his can of cherry cola as he made a mad dash in his were cat form with his back handed blades slicing the air with every stride and made a clean leap right over the top of the car and over Fenrir and Ms. White, even over the zombies and slices them clean down the middle landing to a roll and jumps with his toes digging in the ground and dives at the other 3 zombies near the construction and diced them up fast,

he got up onto his feet fast and from his satchel he pulled out a small green gem and tossed it in the middle of the 5 zombies, " Dies Irai Kyrie Requiem Da Dominae"

as he said that the zombies corpse turn to dust along with the green gem and Cale take a long deep sigh

Turning at the sound of running feet White had to duck to avoid getting landed on as Cale jumped over her and Fenrir, this was odd, she'd changed only enough to have her claws out and some white fur but that was it, one hand of claws neck level with Cale as she looked around, she slowly took back her hand, looking to the now piles of dirt, _OK so, another were-cat, I wonder what tribe?_ White wondered, "Nice shot...what's your name kid?" White asked Cale, looking him over.

She walked to where Cale tossed the green gem, and started going thru the dirt for where she last saw it, perched on the back of her feet as she crouched down to dig thru the stuff, there was still three of the things that Hideo was watching, only he saw them from where the three(White, Cale and Fenrir) where at.

Hideo watched Cale's attack with interest. _Cool, he looks pretty good in a fight. Although that spell needs a bit of work,_ he thought. The werecats were no beginners at magic but they paled next to the werefoxes. Hideo sniffed the air a bit. _Faerie magic?_ he thought, _How did the cat learn faerie magic?_

They still had this group of zombies to deal with though, he wagged his tails and gestured with his nose at the zombies, attempting to get the others to notice them.


	5. First Meetings part V

"Shot? for a journalist you dont keep your eyes open much do you, Before I tell you my name, tell me who you are and what you think your doing here? Anymore ruckus and the vampires will wake early and incase you havent noticed the sun doesnt actually shine over here because of the buildings its not safe here for civilians like yourself", he said giving a quick glance at Fenrir, Cale knew exactly what he was, but he cant smell the difference on Ms. White apart from his grandma he'd never actually met another Bastet

"Tom got unlucky last night as the vamps got someone in the police, these zombies are just the slaves you wake the masters and there will be trouble"

_Well soon, the cops are going to see the guy for what he is, don't know when though_ White thought as Cale made his retort, "Journalist? what makes you think I'm a journalist?" White asked, clearly confused, she found where the gem last was before turning to dust, "re'knolen cantar" she said passing a hand over the small pile of dust, then picked up a green gem, standing up she turned to Cale and fliked him his gem, "You dropped this"

Just about ready to drive his weapon into Headless Joe, Fenrir heard both running feet as well as White truning to look where the sound was coming from, stepping back, nose filled with the werecat smell, Fenrir watched the show, somewhat bored he said, "where are you from kid? close by here no doubt, where'd you learn magic?"

Hideo rolled his eyes at Fenrir's comment. _Silly wolf-guy, he can't tell Faerie magic when he sees it?_ Hideo had all but given up that they were paying any attention to him so he turned back to watching the "men" below digging or pouring or whatever they were doing.

Seeing that neither of them have even noticed who he is he looks straight at fenrir, "Damn right I'm local I live right across the street from you as for the magic thats a need to know basis" he caught the gem that Ms. white flung at him, "you know jewel summoning, I mean uhm your not a journalist? then why are you here?" not sure what to think at this point Cale stepped back a bit seeing somewhat a bit of his grandma in her and being a little bit scared

White took a step over to where the Zombies had come from, "Nope, not a journalist, near enough though I can say that, most people look at me that way," she said, "And yes I do know jewel summoning, it is one of the first things I was taught as a kit, by the way, nice fur color" White said with a smile as she then turned back to the car, "Well, I'm here to make sure that Ghenna doesn't happen, all the Vampires know it is going to happen, only they don't know when, other then that it is very close to happening, sooner or later Nightshade is going to fall, and everyone, and I mean everyone is going to read the paper and see the truth that we see every day, when that happens I have no idea" White said as she neared the car.

down below Hideo two more men joined the other three, one carried shovels, one carried rakes, and the third was pushing a wheelbarrow filled with trowels, "how's it coming?" one asked.

"Not too bad, traffic is starting to get heavy again though, might be a bit of a problem when we head home later, 94 is still shut down at the Lodge Freeway until Monday morning." Man #2

"Well, today's saturday, tomorrow we have off, then we are back here slaving away at the floor...again" Man #1 grumbled.

"Hey man, if you keep acting like this the Foreman'll kill you." Man #3 said.

"But I'm already dead." Man #1 said confused.

The third man just smirked and went back to work.

Hideo watched and listened to the men's conversation intently. Not that it was telling him anything, aside from the fact they had tomorrow off. This of course caused him to think of what a zombie does in his spare time. He really couldn't imagine a zombie lying on the couch, drinking a beer and watching football as most of these americans did in their spare time. It seemed an odd picture.

Then again, why exactly was he worried about what they did in their spare time? They were dead, but still walking. That was a direct violation of Gaia's way. These things were obviously of the Wyrm, and it was _his_ job to end them.

Well, if the others weren't paying attention, that was fine, Hideo had fought off more than a few walking corpses before. Quickly he shifted to his crinos form and crouched upon the beam, his four tails keeping him balance with striking ease. From his now reemerged pocket he pulled on of the cellphones he carried. Laying it on the beam in front of him he began to move his hands in an intricate pattern above the phone. The wind in the area began to pick up, dust blowing across the site.

Hideo then pulled a handful of lotus petals from his other pocket. Sprinkling them above the phone they began to swirl in the air, not blowing away but creating a small lotus whirlwind. Clouds formed in the sky above the construction site. Hideo then stood, his eyes flashing with a white light, and yipped at the sky. A bolt of white-hot lightning struck the fox-boy.

Instead of being harmed, though, Hideo caught the bolt in his hands. He spread them apart, each hand now glowing with white fury and electricity dancing across his frame. _This oughta be fun!_ he thought.

White turned and saw Cale start to head off to help Hideo take care of something, looking up she saw what Hideo was doing, _I wonder..._ she put a hand on Cale's arm to keep him from running for Hideo's position, "Wait, lets see what Hideo can do, there might be a Vamp around here for all we know, right now I want to see how Hideo does in battle" She said.

The five men below Hideo never noticed the breeze nor the flash of lightning, nor did they even look upwards at Hideo.

They did however smell some smoke.

"Hey you smokin'?" Man #3 asked Man #7, who had just dropped a pipe onto the heat-vac-dryer

"No but the Dryer for the floor is," Man #7 said as he was hit over the head with a falling piece of metal.

Hideo leaped from the beam, landing nimbly in the center of the seven zombies. His form flashed with dancing lightning and his mouth was open in a wide grin. The zombies began to pick up weaponry of a sort, sticks, pipes, whatever they could reach and would cause damage if it connected. The young fox-boy took a defensive stance, any onlookers would see he was trained in unarmed combat. Most seeing the battleground as it was being drawn would assume an all out brawl was about to begin full of nimble punches, kicks, and dodges.

This was not the case.

Instead, Hideo let out another yip at the nearest zombie, then pointed to the sky. If the zombies had retained any intelligence from their transformation they didn't show that now. Not one of them looked up to see what Hideo was pointing at. Not one of them ran for cover. Not one of them even made an effort to defend himself. They all just began shuffling toward the small fox-boy, eager to rend him asunder.

It was for these reasons the tornado caught them completely by surprise. Striking down from the sky with a fury nearly unmatched in nature the wind howled into a funnel, the clouds spinning in the sky. It struck with such tremendous force part of the building that was being built was ripped from its foundation and torn asunder. The zombies uttered a small groan as their bodies were simultaneously thrust into the air and pounded into the dirt beneath them. Lightning leaped from the sky to the ground, following the path of the funnel cloud and coursing through the zombies' bodies. Using his glowing hands to direct the fury, Hideo yipped excitedly, untouched in the center of the whirlwind. After only a few seconds the winds stopped, the clouds retreated and all that was within ten yards of Hideo was ash and debris.

The young fox-boy shifted back to his human form as he dashed across the open ground toward the car and others. His eyes lost the last of their white glow as he reached them. Cocking his head to one side he asked, "That was fun, do you think there are any more?"

Cale was about ready to jump in and slice and dice the other workmen but alas was held back by Ms. White. Cale looked at her then at Hideo and felt somewhat belittled from the extent of the magic used, "What a waste of energy, lightning might fry them a lil bit but their zombies their earthed already, at least the wind will kill them"

After hideo had finished with them Cale turned to Ms. White, "do you mean Nightshade as in the Demi Goddess or the fall of day's light? " Cale now looked slightly concerned at Ms. White "infact dont say a word I suggest we all leave now. I will not take no for an answer. as for you!!" , he pointed directly at Ms.White "Iwant to talk to you alone, your car is parked directly outside my house"

Cale turned and smiled at Hideo and motioned for him to get in the car then turned back to Ms.White and Fenrir and nodded and ran on all four paws back home

Hideo turned to Cale, "So that all of them?" he asked. "Kinda disappointing, I thought there'd be more, oh well." Hideo leaped back into the car, his four tails still visible and swishing excitedly. "I _love_ riding in the weaver-toys! What's your name? And where'd you learn the faerie magic?" he asked Cale.

Seemingly bored listening to Cale, he raised an eyebrow when Cale said to get into the car and head back home, _He's a kid, how can he tell _me_ what to do?_ things have gone from good to OK to bad then to worse, and might go higher then worse for all they knew when Nightshade happens. "hey wait a minute, you are kid, I'm an adult, we are two different ...uh... peoples, plus who are you? You drop in here, thinking 'oh hey I'll take them, they're mine1' then tell us what to do?...no no, I listen to one person, me, now I know you mean good and all, but try and keep the macho-ness down to around, oh say... grass growing?" He returted at Cale telling him to get into his car, then he ran off after telling White to meet with him alone, _This is not a good sign, first this kid shows up, thinks White is a Journalist, now telling me and White what to do._

Once Cale took off, Fenrir turned to White, "Any idea what he meant by all that? wanting to talk with you alone?" he asked as he headed around to the passanger side door to get into the truck.

White listened as Cale spoke to her, then told her to head back to where her car was, this was odd. She never met this boy before in her life and yet, somehow he felt like someone she knew, _might be a Ceilican thing, get over it_ White told herself as Fenrir asked her his question.

"I'll say this now, I have no idea what he means by Demi Goddess, never heard that before in my life. As for talking with me alone...I draw a blank right there." White said getting into the driverseat and taking the keys back from Fenrir, starting up the truck she spoke again, "Hideo, I know magic as well, to an extant. All of our kinds know magic, only, not as good as you. Good job back there, and hide your tails I don't want anyone coming down on us when we get back to your place."

Hideo smiled as she complimented his use of magic. "Thanks! I didn't know _everyone_ knew magic. That's awesome." He leaned over Fenrir's the seat, his face only inches away from the lycan's. "What magic do you know?" At White's comment he said, "Oh yeah, I always forget those," and retracted his white tails.

Fenrir smirked over at the Kitsune, not a smirk you usually wanted to be on the receiving end of. "I know just about all varieties of magic, including that used by the vampires, warlocks, witches and, believe it or not, the little used by the zombies. That's what happens when you've been around for over 200 years," he said in a flat tone as if it should have been obvious. "Oh and if I were you Hideo I would back up before I decide not to tolerate you being so damn close to my face anymore and end your existence, understand?"

White pulled onto 22 Mile road and started down the road, "Zombies only one type of magic, and that is to come up out of the grave, and act like a normal person, it is more like ythe standard list of things that a zombie learns" she said looking in the sideview mirror for any traffic following, hopefully there no dead men walking following, "Calm down Fenrir, you were ready to attack him in your own home, he is just a boy, you were once that young as well as I, soon you can face up to a few of the walking dead, and maybe a Vampire or two, but for now try to get along..." White Looked once more in the mirror before making the turn onto the street that led into the area where Fenrir and Hideo lived.

Cale made it home and took the blades off his wrists almost immediatly and had to sit down as his nerves were shaking, he took a few deep breaths before changing back to his human form, he was scared and confused then he started thinking about his grandma and her dojo downtown and then imagined of White taking her place and he put his hands over his eyes somewhat stressing out, he got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen and made himself some green tea and sipped it slowly waiting for White to arrive with thoughts of questions running through his head of what to ask her. He wanted answers and he wanted them now but his nerves were shaking so intensely because he'd never been this serious or set on something his entire life.

Hideo leaned back again, turning and crawling to the window, where he began opening and closing it again. "Sheesh, somebody's a grumpy wolf. You guys always have too much rage for your own good, you know," he looked at the passing buildings and began to count out loud the houses they passed. "One, two, three, four... There's too many, I'm done." He then turned and crawled over the seat and into the back, digging through whatever he found. "What's back here?"

I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fenrir said, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes, "There are a few nasty little surprises back there in case a vamp goes through my shit." Then as the bundle in the back moved he said "Oh yeah there are a few things that have made that their permanent home too. Not to mention the parts and pieces of vamps and zombies that I put all in separate bags."

turning onto Fenrir and Hideo's street, White slowed the truck down and looked over to Fenrir, "What is in this car besides us? Are you saying that there are parts of Zombies in here with us?" she asked him, so far this day was getting funner and funner, she called to Hideo, "Better get back into your seat, don't want things to happen in here where we don't want any of the enemy"

Hideo quickly crawled back into his seat. "Nothing but dead body parts. It stinks back there, too." He sighed with boredom and returned to opening and closing the window, looking out wistfully.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a car turning back onto the street Cale clenched a fist and downed the rest of the green tea, and stuck his tongue out afterwards finally understanding why grandma told him always to sip green tea and nearly gagged after coughing hard three times then ran to the front window and saw White, Fenrir and Hideo return in the big car they were in at the construction site.

Cale took another deep breath and coughed twm more times still slightly choking on the green tea and took a seat near the window to watch for when Ms. White comes over, if she remembered to

Pulling into Fenrir's driveway White then tossed him the keys, "Well, I'd better see what is up with the kiddo that wants to see me alone, so, if we are too meet someplace lets make sure it is well known," she thought a minute. "Like perhaps, El Zlanco in Mexican Town?" she said getting out of the car to go to her own car to put her things inside it before going over to Cales place, seeing his house she thought, _That, is the place I was to go to in the first place_

"Yeah sure, I was going to head there sometime today anyway," said Fenrir boredly, he had heard reports of a stiff rising from a coffin that was six feet under so he wanted to check it out. As soon as he had everyone successfully kicked out of his truck he started it up and headed off, not even bothering to go inside in his impatience.

Hideo scoffed as he was refused a ride from Fenrir. Then he frowned. "Fine, be that way," he said more to himself as both the others left him. He sat down in the driveway for a moment, completely depressed as he was left alone. Then after a moment he stood again. _Well, if they don't want my help then fine. I'll just do it alone._ He already knew where Fenrir was heading, it's not like he couldn't get to the other side of town by himself.

He quietly walked up to the truck he'd seen across the street earlier. It was a nice one, with a large bed. And it was black in color, just the perfect shade for stealthy plots, such as the one Hideo was up to. He looked the truck over for a moment, then whispered at it, "Please let me in and start, friend," he asked. Anyone looking at him would think him insane, talking to a truck. However a second later the truck unlocked of its own volition and then started promptly.

Hideo jumped into the driver's seat and took off toward the other side of town. There wasn't a spirit in the Umbra that wasn't a kitsune's friend.


	6. First Meetings part VI

**AN: this chapter went a little long, so I cut the chapter into three parts.**

Fenrir was driving down the street just inside of the "Mexican Town" when he smelled the vamp. "There he is, the little piece of shit." he growled, turning off onto the abandoned street that the vamp was walking on. He pulled up and parked about a block behind him and walked his way. Fenrir then got out and walked up to the man, when he tapped him on the shoulder a sadistic grin overtook Fen's face. "Hi, you've just volunteered yourself to be the newest part of my collection." He said quietly as his Wakazashi came up and plunged into the vamp's heart. Then, looking each way to make sure the street was still abandoned, he heard and smelled the commotion in the building near him. "Great something else I have to do" he muttered under his breath as he dismembered the vamp at every joint and stuck each piece in its own bag.

Two mailboxes, three picket fences, a bicycle, and a pile of garbage cans later, Hideo arrived in Mexican Town. He quickly stepped from the truck and thanked it, both for its allowing his use and for its sacrifice. He bowed politely then scampered off. He quickly shifted to his fox form and began sniffing around, looking for clues, vampires, or any of the others. Not that he really wanted to talk to the others right now, they'd left him alone.

The three men picked themselves up, and headed for the next building...the one on the _other_ side of a six laned street,(which ended up being I-275) the three men staggering like lunatics made their way to the highway, thinking they were on a windy sidewalk.

"hey lookee here a truck that came from a war zone...either that our the owner was drunker then us" the three men then all burst out laughing at the idea of a guy drunker then them, the three of them were the Cooks at El Zlanco, and nobody drank more then they did in Mexican Town, well...that is what they told everybody they met.

When the song hd to effect upon them, and one of the men appraoched her, she sent out a hard sting of electricity as his hand drew near her. She hissed rabidly, but she knew there would not be any effect, they were too drunk to have reason. But, as soon as they withdrew, she setteled, her heart still racing a little with anger.

Fenrir sighed at the three men walking out of the building. They were too stupid for him to let go so he walked up behind them and grabbed two by the scruff of the neck in his right hand and the other in the same place with his left. "Hello gents, we need to have a little chat," he said with a mock British accent. He walked them back over to the building that they had just come from and kicked the door open, throwing them through he said, "Hey little kittys, do these three belong to you?"

A putrid stench filled her nose as the door was kicked open, the poor hinges, rusting into place after so many years were breaking painfully as another werecreature entered, pushing the hobos infront of him.

Through the smell she knew which belonged to a weremutt, she scathed, "I let them go, because they stunk up my home and wished to use it as theirs. You take them, and you leave with them weremutt, for too many have streached my patience today, and I have half a mind to blow you all to dust." she paced now, why, she had not done anything in life to draw these people torwards her. She had left everyone alone, and they her, until now, and they all smote her with things she didn't want: Company, but mostly a lack of space. Too many in one area, she was getting nervous. There was three, four, five people. Two were werethings, and three humans ignorant. It was a little too much for her to bare, and she almost broke, but her level head brought her back to reason: These people were tresspassers. On her home. They had to leave.

Fenrir smirked, "I'd be glad to get rid of these three for you," he said. "I hope you dont mind the mess." Before anyone could ask what he meant he had his wakazashi unsheathed and had slit the throats of the three humans. "Ok, now that thats taken care of. Blow me to dust hm? Ive probably lived at least four times as long as you my little kitten so I wouldnt try it."

Hideo walked up the street when he suddenly saw Fenrir accosting a couple of people. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but from Fenrir's attitude so far they could be innocents, after all, he'd already threatened to attack a fellow warrior of Gaia. Still in fox form, Hideo snuck back into an alley, out of view.

He mumbled a few words in vulpus, adding a swish of his four tails for emphasis. Then he whispered to the sky, asking the air to give him trickery. In a few seconds there was a slight gust of wind in the alley, the wind blew away his color, his scent, even his form. He was as a ghost, invisible, traceless. Only those who had their senses attuned to magic would be able to see him, and even then he would be nothing but a ghostly image of a fox.

He carefully approached Fenrir, sneaking despite his lack of substance. Curious he peeked in the window. Then he smelled the cat. This was the home of another changer, he was sure about that. And there were heavy traces of magic in the area.

_Well, if that's the case,_ Hideo thought, grinning. He "twisted" the magic of the area, nothing too noticable, but to anyone trained in magic it would show up outside as a sort of "hello."

Age dosen't accumulate power. Only power accumulates power. Trust me, mutt, I have pleanty of power to do as I bid, if my means are either good or bad. She eyed him, looking for some sort of weakness. Magic, his not nearly as honed as hers, but his physical skills were to be reckoned with.

She paused, a shift in the air made her nose twitch. Something outside the place was trying to communicate with her. She shoved whatever it was back with a little too much force, not bothering to reply.

Hideo felt the sudden shove, and he almost succumbed to it. Luckily, his magical talents were honed and he brought up a defense quickly, deflecting the sudden surge of energy. _Well, it's a rude kitty alright,_ he thought, _pretty strong, too. Maybe as strong as me._ Hideo thought about this, he would have to tread carefully. He watched Fenrir. Was he threatening whoever was inside? It wouldn't surprise him. He found a good spot, hovering in the air, to watch the scene from.

There came a soft meowing sound from behind Asheillia as a little gray kitten appeared, the little thing was both lost and frightened as to where she was, she meowed again, seeing Asheillia the kitten made its way over to her, not knowing she was a werething, but knowing she was another kitty, the kitten meowed a question, _"where am I?"_ she asked Aheillia.

"The wrong place at the wrong time," she said, breathing slowly and evenly. Where had this other cat come from? In fact, where had all of these _things_ come from? She silently blamed it other the werecat near her.

Megumi rolled her eyes when she heard Asheillia's reply. "Sorry I disobeied you, your majesty." she said with sarcasm in her native tongue. Watching the man walking over to the window, she could see the sky turning grey promising rain. Oh how she loves the rain, cleanse all your sins or sorrows. Her face squashed up as the smell of the dead whaffed into her nose. _'Looks like its play time.'_ she thought, grabbing a few of her needles from her arm warmer. Just as she was about to a meter away from the door, the smell was gone and was replaced by the smell of a wolf and the smell of a fox was close by. _'Awww and I wanted to test my new technique that I mastered last night.'_

Megumi stared wide eyed as the door was kicked open and the smell of a wolf became stronger. Megumi snorted when she heard the feline's answer. "Your not the only one with great sorcery.". She felt pity for the three as Fenrir slit there throats. _'Those poor souls they didn't deserve that kind of fate,_ mentally sighing,_'I tried to warn them.'_ She felt a little spark of magic outside, she wasn't the only one to have noticed it. As quickly as it come, it was gone.

"Aww aren't you a cutie. What's your name?" she said as she saw the grey kitten

Fenrir glanced at the kitten then behind thim. He had only seen Hideo work his magic once but with just that he knew its distinctive feel. "Hideo, if you want to keep your head I suggest you leave now, I dislike being followed." Then he turned back to the cats, "So, nice little hideout you have here. I suppose you kill any humans that chance across it so it doesnt get destroyed or bought?"

"Have you not used your eyes, mutt?" Asheillia asked lightly, "this place is far from what any human would want. It's too damn and foul for them, no, this is my home, only mine." Her eyes darkened in suspicion, as if the thought of him taking it appalled her.

"Apparently you dont know humans as well as you think my kitten," Fenrir said with a smirk, "There are many who enjoy buying a place like this and 'fixing it up' or turning it into a parking lot." He was just standing by the bodies as if there were nothing there and he werent standing in a puddle of blood. As he walked toword the cats his boots didnt track the blood and there was no sign that he had stepped in it at all.

Your... Asheillia turned his words in her head, handeling them carefully, kitten... she spat. No, I don't think that's befitting of me. She tried to show that she wasn't nervous, but, as he walked closer, her instincts urged her to take a few paces backwards, and she soccumbed. This mutt was thinking of taking her place. If they even made it that far, then yes, they would be dead, she tried to turn the conversation back, away from herself. No one should dare to take this place from me, she eyed him, sizing him up, ready to fight to prove her point.

Fenrir smirked, taking a few more steps toword her, "Oh didn't you hear? Some rich humans just bought this place without a tour, they're going to bulldoze it and put a store or something here." Fenrir delighted in having excess information about just about everything, especially real estate deals. In this case it just happened to work out for the best.

Seeing Fenrir for the first time, and smelling fox from somewhere, the little kitten jumped and hissed, her back arched and fur sticking out, she then softened when Megumi spoke to her, bounding over to her and bumping into her legs meowing, then started to climb up said legs, meowing all the way.

She stopped, he was lying, just trying to scare her. I'll kill them, th-they won't take this place, she stammered nervously. What was this mutt's problem? She continued to counter his forward steps with mirroring backward steps. Little sparks started dancing on her fur, she wasn't controlling these ones, her ferrel side was urging her to get these people away. Leave, all of you, I promise you, if you don't, I-I'll make you... Her tail switched side to side, and her ears were flattening to her head.

Fenrir smirked even wider, taking a few more steps toward the cat. "Of course they will, and its been in the news so if they turn up dead someone will get suspitious and investigate and if THEY turn up dead...well then the firestorm will come." Taking one final step Fenrir stood in the middle of the room, standing confidently as if he owned the place. "Now I think you should calm down kitten." At this point his voice took on a smooth almost liquid tone seeming to flow like the sea as he said, "Wasserstrom" and pointed at Asheillia, as soon as the word had left his mouth a gush of water appeared just in front of his pointer finger and rushed at Ashellia. "That should cool you down a bit."


End file.
